Frozen Star
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: Twin boys were born to a lesser Constellation couple during the Golden Age but one of the twins was taken to the future by E. Aster Bunnymund where he was raised by a mortal couple while his twin grew up during the Golden Age.
1. Prolog

The day twins were born to one of the lesser constellations was the day that E. Aster Bunnymund realized that one of them was meant to become the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun years into the future of the planet known as Earth, having met the boy himself after becoming the Guardian of Hope and Spirit or Easter, and told the parents of the twins so which allowed him to take the younger of the two through space and time to where he needed to be.

It took him a while but Aster was able to find the place he was supposed to be and family he was meant to be raised by thus Jackson Overland Frost was born with all memory of him being erased from the past. As the boy grew, with no idea of whom he really was, Aster made sure to keep a close eye on him so he didn't come to any danger before it was time for him to become the Spirit of Winter and fulfill his destiny as the Guardian of Fun.


	2. Chapter 1

"Stay safe star child our future depends on you and may MiM watch over you." Aster whispered as he set the basket down. It held the younger twin of a well-known lesser constellation family, and it now lay on the door step of a mortal human couple. Aster knocked on the door and quickly hid as the door was opened, and once the basket holding its precious cargo was taken inside, Aster left.

It wasn't until years later that Aster was able to finally check up on the child, not realizing that another being from space, a certain former wishing star pilot, knew of the boy. The Sandman had discovered him the first night he had given him sweet dreams, and had recognized him for what he truly was.

Curious about him, Sandman had visited the home to get a look at the star child, wondering why he was being raised by a mortal family in the first place. Upon entering the room that held the child, Sandman silently gasped in awe at the sight of sleeping baby, a faint glow lighting him up.

He gently stroked the child's cheek as he swore to help watch over and protect the child as much as possible as well as, once he was old enough to understand, use his dreams to teach him how to hide what marked him as different from mortals. He did not realize that only those born in the Golden Age and the Immortals of Earth could see his glow. After a few more seconds of watching the star child sleep, Sandman left to continue with his work as a hole opened up in the room he was just in. Thus missing Aster as he jumped out of it to check on the star child himself.

* * *

A day after the boy had turned one was when the unusual dreams started, ones that not even Sandman could control. The first of the dreams began with a battle involving a man of darkness and a light, which ended in both becoming trapped and progressed from there.

The first dream scared the child into waking up crying and brought his adoptive mother into the room to calm him down. He clenched his tiny fists onto her sleeping gown as she held and rocked him gently while whispering soothing words in his ear.

He slowly calmed down and relaxed his tight hold on her sleeping gown, his crying turning into hiccups as his breath began to even out as he once more fell asleep in her arms. Once he was sound asleep once more she laid him softly back in his cradle and covered him up before returning to her husband's side, falling back asleep herself as her husband pulled her body to his.

In the morning the child acted like the dream never happened, though he remembered the light from his dream, as he babbled in baby talk at his adoptive mother, while she went about her chores, and played happily on the floor.

The child picked up the star she had made for him and stood on shaky legs before toddling the best he could over to her.

"Light." He said as he held the star towards her, uttering his first word making her look down at him in surprise. "Light." He insisted as he waved the hand that held the toy star at her.

"Yes, Jack. Stars are lights in the sky." She told him not understanding what he meant.

"Light!" He said a third time growing frustrated and toddled off to where his other toys were, clutching the star to his side. From that moment until he reached the age of ten he refused to let go of the toy star as it brought him some comfort from the unknown Dark Man.

* * *

"No bath!"

A now three year old Jack exclaimed as he slipped from his adoptive mother's hold before he ran out of the cabin naked and into the woods surrounding it.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you get back here this instant." She scolded as she chased after him only for him to giggle as he ran from her, thinking it was a game as he did.

As he crawled into the bushes to hide he, at first, didn't see the grey fur covered figure in the same bushes.

"What are you doing out here with no clothes on, Jackson?" A deep voice asked from beside him causing the boy to look up until he met green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I'm the Easter Bunny Jackson, it's part of my job to know the names of all the ankle-biters." Aster answered in an amused voice as he got on all fours so as to be eye level with the boy. "Now why are you out here with no clothes?" He asked again.

Jack crossed his arms as he pouted.

"Mommy wants to give me a bath. I don't want to take a bath." He whined.

"Hm seems like we have a problem then Jackson. Baths are important for you to have, they keep you clean and when you're clean you won't get sick. You don't want to get sick do you?" Aster said as he stood back up, holding out a paw for him to take.

"No."

Jack shook his head in answer to Aster's question, and took a hold of his paw and let him lead him to his home so his adoptive mother could give him a bath.

"If you're a good boy then the Sandman will send you good dreams tonight."

"You mean like when the Light is playing with the goose girl and her friends or chasing moonbeams across the sky?" Jack asked, shocking Aster when he did.

"Here we are now get in there and take a bath." Aster told him as he gently pushed Jack toward his home's front door before returning to the Warren.

Once back in his Warren Bunny paced in worry, mumbling to himself as he did.

"How could he already know about Nightlight? Those two haven't met yet, at least I hope they haven't. It's not time for them to meet. What am I going to do? There has to be some way to stop these dreams Jack is having, and make him forget about them."

Bunny grew frustrated as he didn't have an answer for what is going on with Jack's dreams, nor how he could stop them, but then he jerked to a stop as he thought of his fellow Guardian, Sandy. Leaving his Warren, Bunny went in search of Sandy to see if he would help. But once Bunny explained to him what was wrong, he refused to help and declared that MiM wanted him to have the dreams about Nightlight and everything that happened, and they needed to trust MiM.

Though he grumbled, Bunny knew Sandy was right and returned to his Warren.

* * *

The next time Jack saw Aster was when he was five, and Aster was scouting out good places to hide his eggs.

"Bunny!" Jack shouted as soon as he saw Aster and joyfully bounded over to him. "Guess what, my mommy is going to have a baby and I'll be its big brother."

"That's wonderful news Jackson I bet you'll be a great big brother, now how about you help me look for places to hide eggs for Easter." Aster smiled proudly at Jack, who eagerly agreed before running off to look.

"How about over here Bunny." Jack called out from Aster's right.

Aster hopped over to where Jack was to check out the spot he was talking about. "That's perfect," he praised as he inspected the shallow groove beside a tree.

Jack beamed at Aster's praise and was about to run off to find another spot when his adoptive mother called him in for lunch then his afternoon chores.

"Go on ankle-biter and I'll see another time." Aster told him as he gently pushed Jack towards his home.

"Goodbye Bunny." Jack said as he quickly hugged Aster then darted off towards his home, Aster smiling softly as he watched Jack leave before continuing his search for places to hide his eggs then going home to his Warren.

A week later, on Easter morning, Aster was just finishing up hiding his eggs when Jack found him. And though he knew Jack was there, he pretended to not notice the five year old boy as he hid to watch the children of Burgess find the eggs. Jack hiding right beside him instead of joining the other children.

Aster sent Jack a glance from the corner of his eye as he asked, "You're not going to join the other young ones as they look for eggs this year?"

Jack returned Aster's glance as he answered.

"I'm going to let the younger children find all they can before I start looking."

Aster smiled at his answer and responded.

"That's very kind of you Jack." As the last of the younger children had found all the eggs she could, Jack began looking for the remainder of them using the basket Aster gave him. He then divided them up amongst all the children of the village, only keeping four to eat later.

Aster watched him proudly as he did so, thinking, '_He's already got the makings of a future Guardian. MiM will pick well when he chooses our star child.'_

He tapped his foot on the ground and jumped down the hole that opened beside him, it closing up behind him with a blue flower being the evidence of him being there.

* * *

Now seven, Jack's adoptive father deemed him old enough to help tend the sheep and had given him his Shepard's crook for his birthday.

"You mean it, father? I'm ready to drive the sheep to where you usually take them?" He asked in awe as he took the staff from the man.

"Yes my son, you are now old enough to help with the sheep. I have to go to the nearby town to do some trading before winter sets in, so I am leaving you in charge. While I am gone you are the man of the house and I expect you to take care of not just your regular chores, but everything I do as well to look after your ma and little sister."

"Yes sir, I will make you proud." Jack told him as he stood up straight, clutching tightly to his new staff, watching his adoptive father leave on the family's only wagon. Not long after his adoptive father left, Jack ate a quick breakfast then went to do the chores the homestead before driving the sheep out to feed for the day.

Around lunch time Jack's adoptive mother and little sister showed up to have lunch with him, the woman carrying a basket on her arm. Grinning, Jack helped her spread out the blanket she brought then settled on it, pulling his sister onto his lap as their mother took their lunch out of the basket and placed it on the blanket.

"Thank you ma." Jack said as she handed him a plate of food both for him and his sister, Emily. "What do you say Em?" He questioned the little girl.

Emily smiled at their mother, "Thank you mama." She said then tilted her head back to look at Jack. "Did I do good?"

Jack nodded as he placed her plate on her lap so she could eat and made sure their mother had her own plate before he began to eat himself, all the while keeping an eye on the sheep to make sure they don't stray too far from his sight. When she was done with her food, Emily cuddled up on Jack's lap and fell asleep, make both Jack and their mother smile softly at her, Jack running his fingers through her hair.

"She certainly loves her big brother." Their mother mused as she watched them, a loving smile on her face but it slipped as she remembered her husband's words to her before he left.

"Ma, what's wrong?" Jack questioned as he noticed her smile fade.

She met his eyes and she opened her mouth to speak.

"There is something I need to tell you Jackson." She whispered, Jack knowing it was serious as she had used his full given name, She gently pulled Emily into her own lap, after she had packed up the basket once more. "I don't know how to tell you, it will be hard, but I must. The truth is…we, your pa and I, found you on our doorstep. We do not know where you came from or who your birth parents are… You were adopted, my son, but that does not mean your pa and I do not love you. As far as we are concerned, you are our son even if I did not give birth to you."

Jack turned away from her as he tried to come to terms with what she told him, clinging tightly to his staff which was pressed right up against his small body, which were hunched over to hide his sudden tears.

"Please I…I need some time alone." Jack answered softly when she moved to lay a comforting hand on his back.

She sadly removed her hand before standing up, Emily in her arms, and picked up the basket to leave with tears in her own eyes.

"I understand, my son, and I will be at home when you are ready to talk." She told him then left him alone with his thoughts and the sheep.

As the sun started to go down Jack rounded up the sheep, having spent the day watching the herd, thinking over what he was told and coming to accept that he was adopted, even as he hoped that he would be able to find, and meet, his birth parents someday.

"I am home ma." He called out as he entered the cabin, after herding the sheep into their pen for the night, going into his and Emily's room to lean his staff against the wall next to his bed.

"Jack!" Emily shouted in excitement as she ran to wrap her arms around his leg in a hug, a big smile lighting up her face as she looked up at him adoringly.

Jack leaned over and lifted her into his arms. "I am glad to see you too kid. Were you a good girl by helping ma around the house?" He greeted as he walked into the front room where he placed a light kiss on their mother's cheek, after placing Emily on the couch then crawled onto it himself.

"She has been a very good girl. I am glad you are home Jack." Their mother answered and Jack caught the hidden meaning in her words and gave her a loving smile as Emily made herself comfortable in his lap, Jack wrapping his arms protectively around her. Their mother set her sewing aside and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him up against her in a hug. "We will always love you no matter what the future brings, always remember that Jack."

"I know ma, and I am glad that you and pa decided to take me in even though you didn't have to." Jack let out a yawn as he rested his head against their mother's side, falling asleep.

With a small smile she lifted both the children into her arms and carried them into their room, where she placed them onto Jack's bed then covered them, brushing his hair out of his face as she whispered.

"Thank you for not turning away from us, my son."

* * *

"Jack, Jack where are you?" Emily called as she searched for him, not realizing her ten year old brother was peeking down at her from the branches where he was hiding above her, suppressing his laughter as he did. "Jack alright I give up, you win." She whined.

Jack jumped out of the tree, startling her and making her lightly slap his arm with a scowl on her face and he only laughed when she did.

"It is your turn to go and hide now." He said, the two of them having told by their father that they could go play once their chores were done. That he would take a turn on tending to the sheep so Jack could watch his sister, while their mother was gone caring for her own ill sister.

As Emily ran off with a giggle to hide, Jack covered his eyes to count to ten.

"Ready or not here I come." Jack called as he began to search for Emily. "Hm, I wonder where Emily is. Oh no, I lost her! Ma and pa will get mad at me if I do not…found you!" He grabbed Emily, making her shriek in surprise then laughter as he proceeded to tickle her, having heard her giggle from where she was hiding.

* * *

Twelve year old Jack woke his mother with his cry of "No!" and she was out of her and her husband's bed and by his side in seconds, pulling him into her arms to comfort him, laying his head on her shoulder as rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhh, it was just a dream son." She whispered in his ear. "Nothing can hurt you here."

Jack pulled back as he sniffled. "It wasn't me hurt it was someone else. The light is trapped with the dark man somewhere and can't get free." He told her not realizing who he was talking about. His mother glanced down.

She let out a sigh as he snuggled up to her once more as he yawned then fell back asleep in her arms. Once she was sure he was sound asleep she laid him back in his bed and covered him up then returned to her and her husband's bed. "What was his dream about this time?" Her husband asked as she laid back down, pulling the blanket over her body.

"The light was fighting a dark man and ended up becoming trapped with him. I don't know what to do anymore about these dreams he keeps having." She sighed while rolling over to face him.

He laid an arm over her waist, meeting her worry filled eyes. "All we can do is be patient and hope the dreams stop soon." He told her.

Unknown to the residents in the cabin Aster watched the teen from the only window in the room containing his bed and the bed holding his younger sister. "It seems even though they haven't met the twins still have some kind of connection. This is good." Aster mused before he hopped down into the tunnel, it opening up just as golden dream sand weaved its way through the window and over to the children.

'_What do you have planned for Jack and his twin, MiM?'_ Aster thought as he hopped through his Warren. _'Whatever it is I hope you know what you are doing, Jack has shown signs of a great Guardian as a child so if you're going to make him Immortal you had better do it soon or the link between the twins will be lost, Jack is on the verge of becoming an adult and forgetting us. If that happens then it _will_ be too late."_

* * *

Emily fell to her knees as she watched Jack fall under the ice that she was standing on just seconds before, screaming out his name as she reached for him with an arm and sobbing knowing she wouldn't be able to save him without going under herself. "Jack, please come back, do not leave me!"

Her screams brought her parents running, her mother stopping at the edge of the pond while her father ran out on it to scoop Emily, who was still calling out for Jack to come back, and carried her to her mother. Once she was cradling Emily in her arms, her father carefully made his way to where Jack had fallen through the ice to see if he could find the boy.

Sadly he climbed to his feet, leaning over to collect Jack's staff and ice skates as he made his way back over to where his wife and daughter waited for him. Upon seeing the look on his face his wife burst into tears. "Jackson no please, not my baby boy." She sobbed as her husband pulled her to him in an attempt to comfort her, Emily clinging to them both as her own tears continued to fall. "You have to find him, bring him home please." She begged her husband but he sadly shook his head and answered, "I am sorry but I cannot find his body, it has sunken to the bottom of the pond by now."

"NO, you cannot leave my son down there all alone, please bring him home." She yelled, distressed.

He ran hand over her hair, tears starting to show in his own eyes. "Hush love, you are scaring Emily." He told her gently as he began to lead her home, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything until it warmed up more, that the water was still too cold to enter to retrieve Jack's body, not realizing by the time it was warm enough he wouldn't find his body as Jack had already became what he was always been, the star child of one of the lesser constellations and twin brother to the light he had seen in his dreams since he was one.


	3. Chapter 2

The Guardian of Hope found himself stood hidden in the trees that surrounded the pond that the newest Immortal and Spirit of Winter is about to be born from with no memories of his mortal life and only being told his name, Jack Frost.

As he waited for Jack to emerge from under the ice Aster was joined by the leader of the Winter Fae from a place called Neverland, as several of the Fae landed on the ice near the place where Jack had fallen into the water.

"MiM told us that a new winter spirit is about to be born, is it true Aster?" The leader of the Winter Fae wanted to know.

"Ah, it is true. His name is to be Jack Frost and he's not just any winter spirit, he's the Spirit of Winter which means…"

"This means he will be the one to rule over all other winter beings. If he is to be a seasonal spirit why is MiM the one who is making him Immortal? I thought Mother Nature is the one in charge of making seasonal spirits."

"She is but Jack is special, he was never a mortal to begin with. Jack was born to one of the lesser constellations during the Golden Age but certain circumstances made me bring him here to Earth during this time. You know how I used to travel through time?" The Fae nodded.

Aster continued. "Come with me Lord Milori, it's not safe to talk about Jack any further out here. I need to inform the others about our newest Immortal anyway and I'll explain on the way to the Pole."

Aster tapped the ground as Lord Milori landed on his shoulder, Aster then jumped down into the hole, making sure it closed up behind them before any unwanted intruder could get in. Once he was sure it was safe Aster told him more about Jack's role in the future.

"Jack is to become a Guardian but he will have to overcome some trials before he does. Unlike the rest of the Guardians Jack actually died which is why MiM's moonbeams are there at the pond and since he died he will have no memories of his life before this night.

You see, Jack is important in defeating Pitch in the future with the help of a few children that have yet to be born and won't be born for three hundred years."

"Wow that is quite an honor. How old is the Spirit of Winter anyway?"

"He's only fourteen so he's quite young compared to the rest of us. I'm worried that the rest Immortals might treat him like a baby, which he is but still, it wouldn't be right.

He is a star child after all and our hope for the future. Do you think you and the Fae under you could keep an eye out for him when I am unable to?"

"I'll arrange for a few of my winter Fairies to watch out for Jack as well as inform them that who he truly is will have to remain a secret for the time being." Lord Milori answered as Aster jumped out of the tunnel at the Pole and went inside to talk with North.

* * *

"Are you sure?" North questioned as soon as Aster finished telling him about Jack.

"Of course I'm sure North, I was the one who brought him here to this time not long after he was born after all. Jack Frost was born to one of the lesser constellations in fact he is Nightlight's twin brother and, yes, he already knows, MiM told me that he has already informed Nightlight of Jack and who he is." Aster proclaimed.

North was about to speak up when what Aster just said sunk in and his mouth fell open, his eyes going wide. "Wha…wait Nightlight has…has a…twin?" He stuttered in astonishment.

Aster just nodded once before he replied, "We have to make sure Pitch doesn't find out the truth about him or it could end up a disaster. Who knows what Pitch would do to Jack if he found out the truth about him? You don't mind if I bring him here to you for protection, do you?"

"No of course not, Jack Frost is welcome to stay here when he's not out spreading winter. I will let the yetis know so they don't throw Jack out when he does show up. I'll even have a room fixed up just for the child." Aster thanked him then turned to leave to return to Jack.

Before he could leave, North and Aster received an urgent message that Nightlight had collapsed that afternoon and hasn't woken up yet. "This isn't good North we had better get to Santoff Claussen to make sure he's alright." Aster stated as he opened up a tunnel to Ombric's village.

* * *

The minute Aster and their leader left, the Fae's went to play with the newborn Immortal as he tested out his new powers on the icy pond with his staff, which Aster had retrieved and placed on the pond for Jack to find.

"Come play with us Jack." The Fae called to him, their voices caused Jack to spin towards them and a smile lit up his face.

"You know me?" He asked, playfulness and joy in his voice.

"Yes we do, we've come to help you learn to control your powers and play with you."

"We have some control over winter just like you but we'll be more like your helpers when there's need to bring winter to the Earth."

"If you like you may come with us to Neverland during the warm seasons of Earth."

Jack listened as three of the Fae spoke. "I'd like to join you in Neverland…I just don't know where it's at or how to get to it." He replied.

The Fae giggled, "That's easy, you just fly to the second star on the right until you reach Neverland." One of them answered.

Quickly he glanced to where the Fae pointed then turned his gaze back on them. "Will you teach me to fly?"

Without warning the wind blew past and lifted Jack up to let him know it will help him to fly. All the Fae cheered as the wind offered to help Jack fly. "It seems the wind likes you Jack." Another of the Fae commented as they joined him.

"There is one thing we must warn you about though you must stay away from the humans."

Jack blinked at the Fae who spoke. "Why?" He wanted to know.

"They're dangerous and could hurt you Jack."

"I understand, stay away from humans or I could get hurt." Jack recited. "Can we go play now?" He then asked eager to have some fun.

The winter Fae all laughed but agreed with Jack and they were soon having fun as they raced through the trees.

* * *

When he back at the pond Aster became worried when he didn't see Jack or the winter fae and was about to begin searching the woods for them when he heard laughter from above him, which caused him to lift his head upwards to spot Jack flying on the wind while the winter fae circled him.

Lord Milori called for the owl he rode, climbed on its back and had it fly to where Jack and the winter Fae were. "Jack, come there is someone who wants to speak with you." He stated once he was in front of Jack.

Jack nodded and followed Lord Milori to where Aster waited. "Whoa, what are you?" Jack gasped once he saw Aster.

"I'm a Pooka though mortals on Earth call me the Easter Bunny. My name is E. Aster Bunnymund but my friends call me Bunny and I'm the Guardian of Hope."

"Bunny?" Jack snickered.

"Yes Bunny, do ya have a problem with my name mate." Aster snapped.

"Uh no, it's just…your name sounds like someone would name a girl." Jack got out before he burst into laughter.

Aster raised a brow at Jack, "Is that so Jack, well then maybe I'll start calling you Snowflake so that we both have girl names."

"You wouldn't." Jack was inches from Aster in a second when he said that.

"Try me…Snowflake." Aster responded as he leaned closer to Jack, a smirk on his face.

Jack grinned before he moved back from Aster. "You win I won't make fun of your name anymore." He conceded.

"You better not." Aster huffed as he calmed down. "Anyway I want you to come with me there is someone I think you should meet. He has agreed to let you stay with him whenever you want and is preparing a room just for you."

"But…I already told the winter fairies that I would go with them to Neverland." Jack protested.

Aster sighed and was about to reply when Lord Milori spoke up. "You could rotate between Neverland and the Pole." He suggested.

"That's a good idea and while you're in Neverland you could meet the other Seasonal Spirits. Spring, Summer and Autumn. They all go to Neverland when it's not their season." Aster agreed. "In fact you may be able to go there after we get done at the Pole."

"That would be great, so how are we getting to this place…the Pole?" Jack replied before he let out a startled yelp as the ground opened up underneath him and he fell into the hole followed by a smirking Aster.


	4. Chapter 4- Nightlight's chapter

Though his body had been trapped in the darkness his spirit and mind roamed, following a mortal child, or at least he thought he was mortal, around from the time he was one year of age, viewing the boy's life this way until he was set free by a stray moonbeam.

Once he was free he didn't remember his past life yet he still felt the connection he had felt from when he was trapped but didn't know why he felt this connection or who he was connected to.

He wanted to search for the reason for the connection but had to wait as he was drawn into a war with the one he had been trapped with and, by the time he remembered the connection, he had a hard time locating the one he was seeking as they were always gone by the time he managed to arrive at the place they were at, which frustrated him slightly.

During the war he had learned the name he went by, Nightlight, and it was the name he became accustomed to answering to. He also made several friends during the war and the closet his was close to was a young woman named Katherine. By the time he was able to find who he was seeking it was too late for the connection he felt had been broken and wouldn't be fixed until the twins met for the first time.

Katherine sat and watched Nightlight as he stared out across the land in longing. "Is something the matter Nightlight?" She questioned as she moved to stand next to him but only got a silent _"No"_ from the sprite of a boy.

It was the day after they won the war against Pitch and had rescued Katherine as well as meeting Jack, though Aster made sure to keep Nightlight busy so he wouldn't get the chance as it wasn't yet time for the twins to meet.

Katherine was about to speak up once more when Nightlight suddenly stiffened before his body crumbled to the floor, his staff slipped from his fingers and Katherine let out a fearful shriek, calling for Ombric, as she watched his collapse without warning or reason.

"_**You can't have fun all the time Jack." A woman told a teen as he bounded through the trees around them, followed by a younger girl.**_

_The image faded before Nightlight could see the teen's face, wondering "Who's Jack? Why do I feel like he's important?" As those questions passed through his mind another image flashed by him._

_**The same teen from before hung upside down by his knees from a tree branch while two girls stared up at him. The brown haired girl told him "Jack, get down from there." Then the image was gone to be replaced by another.**_

"_Who are you? Who am I, why can't I remember you? You must be important if I am seeing you but I can't remember why. The pain…it keeps me from remembering, why?"_

"_**Jack."**_

"_**You're funny Jack."**_

_**This time is was night and along with the teen and the two girls was a younger boy. The four of them were spread out nearby a fire, the teen holding a deer antler and a branch a top of his head, pretending to be a monster as the younger children laughed.**_

_Nightlight laughed at the teen's antics as he made the younger children laugh. "You are funny Jack, whoever you are."_

_**As that image passed one last image took its place, showing the teen and browned haired girl as the left a cabin, the teen promising the woman they will stay safe as the girl tugged on his arm, a pair of ice skates hung over his shoulder.**_

"_No don't go, please, it's not safe. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." Nightlight thought as he watched the two of them walk towards the frozen pond._

_**The image skipped ahead to show the teen crouched low on the ice, the girl a few inches away from him, the ice cracked under her feet and the teen doing his best to keep her calm though he was scared that he wouldn't be able to save her.**_

"_I knew it I knew something bad was going to happen. Oh please save her and yourself. I don't know why but I don't want to see you die Jack." Nightlight pleaded silently as he watched the scene unfold._

_**The teen glanced to his side to spot his Shepard's staff and an idea came to his mind. He pretended to play hopscotch with her as he made his way to pick up his staff then coaxed her gently towards him enough that he could grab her with the hooked end of it and fling her to the thick part of the ice.**_

"_Good she's safe, now save yourself please. There's not much time, get onto the thicker ice with the girl." _

_**With a small laugh and relieved smile he stood up to meet her eyes right before the ice gave out from under him, sending him into the freezing water.**_

_Nightlight fell to his knees as he saw the teen slip under the ice. "Jack, no!" He screamed at the same time that the girl called Jack's name, though he didn't know why, and felt the connection he had gotten used to feeling break not long after._

"_He's the one I've been looking for, this Jack. I wish I knew why, why is he so important that we would have this connection that bound us together in such a way?"_

"Nightlight, can you hear me? Please open your eyes for me lad." A familiar voice called out to him.

"_Who's that, I recognize their voice? Nightlight, is that…yes that's my name, it's me their talking to." _Nightlight thought as he attempted to open his eyes.

"I think he's coming around. Come on lad, just a little more." The voice coaxed as Nightlight blinked his eyes open before he took a glance around the room he was in, recognizing it as Katherine's room in Big Root.

He slowly sat up then turned to look at the one sitting beside him. _"What happened? Why does my chest feel empty, like something is missing?"_ He thought as he held a hand over his chest.

Ombric and Katherine exchanged looks of worry before Ombric answered. "I'm not sure lad but I will call the others and see if any of them know." Ombric stood up to leave and Katherine took his seat, grabbing a hold of Nightlight's hand.

"You gave us quite a scare my friend, especially when you stopped breathing for a short time." She whispered.

Nightlight was taken aback by her words. _"I stopped breathing?"_ He asked.

"Yes, we were all worried that you had left us when you didn't start breathing again until just a few moments ago. You had collapsed this morning and it's now night. You had stopped breathing around lunch time and we don't know why."

"_I'm sorry."_ Nightlight replied as he wiped away Katherine's tears.

"I'm just glad you're alright now." She laid her hand on top of his to hold it there, on her cheek, a relieved smile on her face.

"Glad to see you're awake kid; just don't pull something like that again." A gruff voice stated from the doorway.

"_I'll try not to Bunny man."_ Nightlight told Aster, calling him by the same name Ombric would, as the Pooka stepped into the room, North right behind him.

Katherine was on her feet and by North's side immediately. "I'm so glad you came."

"I wouldn't have if Aster hadn't told me what was going on. It seems we have a new Immortal, a seasonal at that but, come, we not speak of it up here. Aster wishes to speak with Nightlight alone." North led Katherine out of the room as he spoke, Ombric trailing behind.

Once they were alone Aster sat, with a sigh, in the chair next to Katherine's bed. "I bet you're wondering why you feel like there is something missing?" Nightlight nodded. "It's because the connection you had with your twin brother was broken when he died."

Nightlight jerked his head up at Aster's words. _"I had a twin brother! Why didn't anyone tell me?"_ He demanded to know.

"I'm sorry Nightlight but it wasn't the right time to tell you of him and you must wait to meet him, it is MiM's order for you to wait not mine." Aster told him, knowing that he will listen if he said it was MiM's order for him to wait to meet Jack.

Nightlight sighed but accepted the fact that he'll have to wait to find his twin, not that he knew what he looked like anyway, and nodded his head even if he didn't like it, before the meaning behind Aster's words really sunk in. _"Wait, you said I had to wait to meet him. How can I meet him if he's dead…unless he's the new Immortal North mentioned."_

Aster reached out and ruffled Nightlight's hair to distract him, much to the annoyance of the other and swatted his paw away which made the Pooka chuckle. "Leave the child alone Aster." A voice said from his shoulder causing Nightlight to turn his gaze in that direction to see a small winged man sitting there.

"_A Neverland Fae, welcome friend."_

"Thank you Guardian of MiM. To answer your question, yes your twin is the new Immortal and his name is Jack Frost. He is the Spirit of Winter and the Fae's that came with me are helping him to learn how to use his new powers as we speak."

Aster cast a glare at the Fae on his shoulder, "He wasn't supposed to know about Jack yet." He declared.

The Fae shrugged, "I'm sorry Aster but I've to disagree with you on this. This is Nightlight's twin we're talking about he has every right to know about him."

While the two were arguing, Nightlight slipped out of the room through a window where he flew up into the sky and leaped across the clouds in search of Jack, determined to keep watch over him from a distance until MiM told him it was alright for him to meet Jack face to face.

Knowing that he will find Jack wherever it was winter, Nightlight searched every place where winter was until he finally found him walking away from the small village of Burgess, a hurt expression on his face as he did, a hand on his chest.

Nightlight felt bad for him and wanted so badly to go down to him but knew MiM had forbidden him to meet Jack for the time being. Letting out a sigh, he raised his eyes to the moon above him begging for MiM to allow him to have some form of contact with his twin.

As he silently trailed after Jack from the clouds, one of the Fae traveling with Jack spotted Nightlight and flew up to talk to him. "What are you doing here Guardian of MiM?" She asked.

"_I've come to keep watch over my twin, to make sure no harm comes to him."_ Was his reply.

The Fae smiled, "Of course but why don't you go down and let him know about yourself?"

"_MiM told me it's not yet time for us to meet and won't be until Jack is to become a Guardian…but you could let him know that I will be watching over him and will answer him if he calls out my name. We may not be able to see each other but we can still talk."_

"Why don't you let him know yourself?" The Fae answered before she flew back down to Jack.

Nightlight thought about what she said and found it was a good idea. _"Hello little brother, you may not be able to see me but that doesn't mean I'm not nearby. If you ever wish for someone to talk to besides the winter Fae's then all you need do is call out my name, Nightlight and I will answer you."_

Hearing Nightlight's voice in his head caused Jack to become startled and search for the one the voice belonged to. "Brother…I have a brother? Yes, of course I'll call out your name when I wish to talk Nightlight. I have so many questions, like how old you are and how come I can't see you."

"_We're probably the same age, we are twins after all. As for why you can't see me, it's because MiM told me it's not the right time for us to meet yet but I will be watching over you Jack."_

"Thank you Nightlight, I don't feel as alone now." Jack stated as a smile came to his face and he proceeded to walk through the trees once more.


	5. Visiting the Pole and Neverland

After Jack agreed to go with Aster to the Pole, the Pooka tapped his hind paw on the ground and opened up a tunnel. "After you Frost kid." He waved a paw at the tunnel. With a whoop, Jack jumped down into the tunnel, Aster right behind him.

Aster smirked when Jack stopped for he knew what was at the other end of the tunnel, his Warren. "Is this the Poe?" Jack asked in awe as he turned his head in every direction to try and take as much as the Warren in as he could.

"No, this is my home, the Warren. We still have one more tunnel to go through before we reach the Pole." Aster chuckled as he began to lead Jack towards the mentioned tunnel.

"It is so peaceful and beautiful can't I just stay here with you?" Jack begged which made Aster chuckle once more.

"Afraid not star child, this is a spring sanctuary and, with you being a Winter Spirit, you wouldn't last long in the Warren." He explained to the now pouting Jack. "Besides, I think you'll enjoy North's home better. He is the Spirit of Christmas after all."

At those words Jack perked up, "You mean we get to go Santa's workshop!" Jack shouted in excitement, knowing whom Aster was now talking about.

Aster nodded with a smile as he messed up Jack's hair. "There is something you need to know before we go there though it has to do with who you truly are. Let's go settle under that tree there."

Jack eagerly did as Aster suggested, as he wanted to know more about himself. Aster joined him and proceeded to explain to him about the Golden Age, how it ended before telling Jack about his birth parents and twin.

"I know about my twin brother, Nightlight. He spoke to me in my head though he told me it is not time to meet him face to face yet, that MiM told him to wait until we are able to see each other. I just do not understand why."

"He just wants you to stay safe, we know Pitch is getting ready to strike but it won't be for another three hundred years. You see, I use to be able to travel through time before I agreed to become the Spirit of Easter and Guardian of Hope. You will be the one who will defeat him which is why we will do everything we can to keep him from finding out about you.

We fear if he does learn about you, what you can do and who you truly are he may either try to get you on his side or destroy you."

"Destroy…you mean kill me, but why? I have not done anything to him." Jack cried out.

"Because you are more powerful then you know Jack, not only are you the Spirit of Winter but a future Guardian as well. Both MiM and Mother Nature had a hand in your rebirth." Aster sighed, not really wanting to tell Jack who Mother was in her past.

"There is something else you need to know, it's about Mother Nature, before she became Mother Nature she was known as Seraphina Pitchiner and her father was Kozmotis Pitchiner though he is now known as Pitch Black the Nightmare King or Boogeyman. She is his daughter and since she gave you your powers over winter then she is your third mother, you could say, which would make Pitch your grandfather."

Jack drew back, the wind swirling around him, in horror. "The Boogeyman is my grandfather!" He yelled.

"Please calm down Jack, it's not as bad as it seems. Pitch is needed to keep the balance though at times he needs to be reminded of that fact. We Guardians don't mind if he creates fear with his nightmares as long as he doesn't tip the balance."

What Aster said made sense to Jack and he calmed down. Once he did The Pooka stood up, "Now that I have told you what you needed to know, it's time we head to North's. He is eager to meet you and I'm sure he has called the other two main Guardians.

If you were to ask any of the other Spirits you'll find they call us the big four because we are the ones who, mainly, protect the children of this world."

Jack followed after Aster, "If I am to be a Guardian in the future then what will I be guarding in the children?" He questioned as he flew in front of him.

"You really want to know what your center is?" Aster teased, Jack nodded eagerly. "Hm, I don't know if I should tell you."

"Ah, come on Bunny. Please tell me." He pleaded.

Aster pretended to think about it before he broke into laughter. "Alright, I'll tell you. You're to be the Guardian of Fun."

"The Guardian of Fun, really?" Jack exclaimed before he flew a loop in the air joyfully.

"Alright star child, get down here. We're at the tunnel that will take us to North's." Aster called out and Jack came back down to land next to him as they entered the tunnel. At the other end of the tunnel, Jack was the first to exit, letting out a cry of glee as he did. Aster simply shook his head in amusement at the immortal teen as he followed behind him before he dashed for the building not far from them.

Jack flew in through the open skylight and landed on the globe of belief while Aster came in through the front door as he called out for North to let him know they were there. He was answered by a booming voice deeper into the workshop, which startled Jack slightly.

"Was that him?" Jack asked Aster as he blinked at the Spirit of Easter.

Aster chuckled, "Yes, that was North. He should be in sight soon." Just as the words left his mouth, North came into the room.

"Ah, Aster, you back sooner than I thought. Where is he, you did bring him with you, right?" North questioned as he searched the room for Jack.

"Aye, I did mate. He's up on the top of the globe." Aster responded as he pointed at where Jack was.

"Ah, Jack Frost." North beckoned for him to come down and Jack soon landed to stand in front of North and Aster. "You're still a child, why MiM choose one so young?"

"Have you already forgotten what I told you about Jack, about who he truly is North. MiM felt it was time for him to join us before takes his place among the stars, where he belongs." Aster muttered just loud enough for only North to hear.

"Right, I am sorry I forgot what Bunny told me about you young Jack." North smiled as he patted Jack on the shoulder. "But enough about that, come I will show you my home before Tooth and Sandy get here."

Jack eagerly trailed behind North and Aster as North gave him a tour of his workshop home. "And this is the room I had the yetis work on for you when you wish to stay at Pole." North boasted as he pushed open the door to the half-finished room. The yetis working on it paused in their job to gaze at the three of them as they stood in the doorway.

"Don't mind us, continue with your work." North instructed as he and Aster let a wide-eyed Jack take in every inch of the room as he darted nimbly around the yetis, who ignored him as they started to work once more.

"What do you think frost child, do you like it?" Aster wanted to know and Jack turned to him and North, a huge grin on his face.

"I love it, thank you for doing this for me." He answered, he glanced at the yetis as he said thank you. The yeti just let out grunts at Jack's words as they continued to work. Now the tour was over Lord Milori insisted that he and his winter fairies must return to Neverland and invited Jack to come with them, which he accepted.

North and Aster watched Jack fly off with the fairies as they stood in front of the globe of belief. "So what do you think of him?" Aster asked and North turned his head to look at the Easter Spirit.

"He's quite something and will make a great Spirit of Winter. Has he met Nightlight yet?"

Aster shook his head, "Not really, Nightlight did speak to him in Jack's mind but has yet to allow Jack to see him as MiM ordered. I think MiM may call Nightlight to the MoonClipper for the next three hundred years, until it's time for Jack to meet him face to face."

Tooth and Sandy flew into the room right then. "Did we miss him?" Tooth asked, after her and Sandy didn't see Jack, slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yes sorry, Lord Milori invited him to visit Neverland and we couldn't refuse him to go, Jack is the Spirit of Winter and as wild and free as the wind that carries him." Aster replied.

* * *

Jack dashed around the winter side of Neverland as he laughed in joy, his face lit up in a smile. "This is wonderful. I will defiantly stay here when it is my off season and am not visiting the Pole." He declared while the fairies watched him.

"No Jack, wait." One of the fairies called out as Jack crossed the border between the winter land and warm land but Jack ignored her, the warmth not affecting him to bad, at least not the first half hour he flew across the warm seasons of Neverland.

As he was forced to land from heat exhaustion, a yellow ball of light glided toward him, as the fairy had recognized him to be a new winter spirit. "What are you doing in the warm lands young one?" She sighed once she was in front of him.

Jack blinked as he stared at her. "I just wanted to see all of Neverland." Was his reply, which caused the fairy to sigh. She beckoned for him to follow her as she made her way to the border and Jack groggily got to his feet to do so.

"You had better stay in the winter lands for a few years or until you get strong enough to withstand the warmth of the warm lands." The fairy told him before she turned to fly away.

"Wait, what is your name? I am Jack Frost." He asked.

She turned to smile gently at him, "I am Queen Clarion, it is nice to meet you Jack Frost." She said before she flew out of his sight.

"She is truly beautiful, do you not agree Star Child?" Lord Milori sighed in awe as they watched her leave.

"That she is." Jack responded, not thinking anything of Lord Milori's words as he turned to head deeper into the winter land. Not long after Jack had left the fairy lord at the border, chaos erupted in the winter lands and Jack was called to bring Lord Milori back to the winter land, as he couldn't fly any more. The instant Jack saw his wing he did his best to fix it but was unable to.

"I am sorry, I tried but cannot." He cried as frozen tears showed in his eyes.

"It is not your young Jack, I was the one who passed the border when I knew better and from this day forward let it be known that a new rule shall be made, there shall be no crossing the border between the winter and warm lands." He declared, before he had Jack carry him to his home.

* * *

**From this chapter on I will add characters from different movies to this story but the character(s) will only appear in one chapter. The next story to be updated is The new Big Four, I am about halfway finished with the next chapter and will have more time to update now that my nephews are gone.**


	6. Chapter 6- New friends

**Ten years after Jack's rebirth**

* * *

Jack was flying over England when he heard the sound of a child's cry and dove down to see where it came from. It didn't take him long to find the child as he was huddled up against a brick wall of some random building. "Where are your parents?" He questioned the child after he landed.

The child gave a quick sniffle before he answered, "I do not know I am lost. They told me to run when a man came after us with a gun, daddy tried to stop him but the gun…I heard the gun and mum's screams as I ran." He whimpered.

Once he realized the child no longer had someone to care for him, Jack decided to take him to live among the fairies and worked on calming him down enough where he would be able to carry him then coaxed him to come into the light so he could get a good look at him.

When he managed to get the child to join him, Jack noted his reddish blond hair and teal colored eyes. His clothes consisted of a white dress shirt, suit jacket with slacks and dress shoes, all black. From the way he was dressed Jack knew his family had money, which explained why the man came after them with a gun.

The minute he made sure there was no one in sight Jack picked up the child and flew off with him to Neverland, as he knew the fairies would care for him. "What is your name little one, how old are you?" Jack asked as he flew.

"Peter and I am six." The boy sniffled as he wiped his eyes then pressed his face into Jack's chest. "Where are you taking me?" Came the muffled question.

"That is a good name, I'm Jack and I am taking you to Neverland where you will be good care of. You will like it there; there are fairies who can teach you how to fly and mermaids to teach you to swim. There are also a tribe of Indians and pirates.

I will even be able to visit you when I am not bringing winter to Earth and, if I find other children like you, who have been abandoned, then I shall bring them to Neverland with me so you have someone to play with." Jack answered.

Peter giggled as Jack told him about Neverland while they flew. "It sounds like a fun place."

"Oh it is, you will love it there and I will make sure the fairies take good care of you while I am gone. Well here we are, Neverland." Peter turned his head as Jack flew down and let out a gasp.

"It is beautiful." Peter breathed out as he got his first look of his new home.

"It sure is." Jack agreed. "What do you say we go meet some fairies?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Peter cheered and Jack laughed.

"Alright then, we shall go meet some fairies."

* * *

**Twenty years after Jack's rebirth**

* * *

Jack was getting ready to head back to the mainland, as he had gotten used to calling Earth, when a sudden commotion caught his attention. "What is going on?" He questioned a group of winter fairies as they passed him.

"There was a new winter fairy just born, her name is Periwinkle." One of them answered.

Excited about the new fairy, Jack raced to the Winter Cove to meet her. The minute he laid eyes on Periwinkle, he felt a connection to her and absentmindedly moved toward her. "Hello, I am Jack Frost. Would you like to travel with me whenever I go to the mainland?"

Periwinkle raised her head up to meet Jack's gaze and silently nodded as she fluttered over to him. Jack grinned as he held up a hand for her to land on. "Your name is Periwinkle, right?" He asked and she nodded once more, having landed on the palm of his hand.

From that moment on Jack and Periwinkle were near inseparable and she became Jack's main helper in bringing winter to Earth and even went with him when he stayed at North's at times during his off season.

"Jack, wait up." A voice called out, one of the times Jack and Periwinkle were headed for North's. Jack turned to spot Peter, along with Tinkerbell, speeding his way and broke into a big grin.

"Hey Peter, Tink what brings you here?" He laughed as Tinkerbell and periwinkle joyfully greeted each other.

"We went to see if you were still in the winter woods but Lord Milori told us that you had left and were on your way to visit the main land and that you plan on staying with North this year during you off season so we thought we would tag along." Peter answered.

"Hm I don't know, North may object to you and Tink coming with us." Jack teased.

"Aww come on Jack, please." Peter pleaded which caused Jack to laugh.

"Of course you two can come, North would love to meet you and Tink considering I told him about both of you. You're the best big brother ever!" Peter cheered as he sped after Jack and the two fairies. "Speaking of brothers, have you heard from Nightlight lately?" Peter asked as they flew, Jack having told Peter about him.

"Yes, he speaks to me once a year on my rebirth day, you know that."

"Yes and yesterday was your rebirth day." Peter states at the same time as Jack does before both of them burst into laughter. "When do you think your be able to actually see him face to face?"

Jack shrugged and answered, "He said I will know when the time is right and will come to find him myself." Peter smiled at Jack, wanting so badly to tell him that he had met Nightlight but had been sworn to secrecy.

* * *

"North, are you home?" Jack yelled as he and Peter flew in through the open skylight to land on the globe of belief.

The yetis, now used to both boys showing up at odd times, ignored Jack for the most part as one of them went to let North know that he has company. "Jack, good to see you. Who are friends?" North exclaimed joyfully as he stepped into the globe room.

Jack, followed by Peter, flew down to where North stood and was grabbed by the bigger immortal, whom proceeded to kiss Jack's cheeks before he set him on his feet once more.

"North, this is Peter Pan. He is the boy I took to Neverland after he lost his parents and that is his fairy companion, Tinkerbell though we just call her Tink. She is Peri's sister."

"Nice to meet you Peter, Tinkerbell. Come Jack, I have something for you from Nightlight. He said it is rebirth day present." North said as he led the group to Jack's bedroom. "Now where…ah, here it is."

Jack took the present from North and eagerly ripped into it. Once he had it opened, Jack reached in and pulled out a blue hooded sweatshirt with front pocket. "He told me you need new top to replace cloak, vest and shirt and had this made for you." North explained as Jack stared at it.

"Tell him thank you, I love it." Jack responded as he removed his cloak, vest and shirt to replace it with the hooded sweatshirt. "Wow, it's really soft and comfortable." He sighed in pleasure once he had it on.

"Good, he will be glad you like it." North chuckled. Unknown to them Nightlight hovered just out of sight by the special window of Jack's bedroom, listening to every word exchanged. He looked into the room to see how Jack looked in the gift he gave him to find it was already covered in frost on some areas.

After a minute, Nightlight pulled back so Jack wouldn't see him when he spoke. _"Your new sweatshirt looks good on you Jack. I am glad you like it, happy rebirth day little brother. "_

Jack jerked his head up and looked around for Nightlight but was disappointed when he didn't see him, though he hid it from North, Peter and the two fairies with a grin. "Thank you for the present Nightlight."

"I have something for you too, Jack." North spoke as he beckoned Jack over to where he stood next to one wall. "I made myself, on your side it mirror, on other side it vindow so you can talk to Nightlight vithout you seeing him but he see you."

Jack jerked his head to stare up at North before he turned to look at the mirror and, finally knowing where Nightlight was, pressed his hand to the glass. "Thank you North." He whispered.

"You velcome Jack." North replied as he ushered Peter and the fairies out of the room, so that Jack could have some privacy to talk with his twin.

On the other side of the mirror window Nightlight placed his hand to match up with Jack's. _"MiM felt bad about having to keep us from meeting in order to keep you safe from Pitch so he worked with North to come up with some way we can talk." _

"_You will have to thank MiM for me then. Has he told you why he brought me back, I mean I am curious but if you are unable to answer…"_

"_Jack, calm down little brother. MiM told me it is alright to let you know some of what he has planned for you but not all."_ Nightlight laughed as he broke Jack off. _"You are his 'hidden ace,' as Bunny would say, in order to defeat Pitch when he decides to make his next move."_

"_You mean I am to be a Guardian but how can I be one if I do not know who I was?"_

"_You can regain your memories from Toothiana. I am sure she would not mind if you asked her."_

"_Yeah, I will make sure and do that, thank you. What is it like on the moon?"_

"_Fun, there are the moonbots, moon mice and lunar moths as well as MiM to talk to when I am not doing my duty to MiM. You would love it up there if you were able to visit. I have met Peter and he likes to talk about you when we see each other, calls you his big brother."_

Jack smiled at the words, _"Yes, I found him after he had just lost his parents and took him to Neverland where he was cared for by everyone who lives there even Hook took a liking to Peter and treats him like a son. It was Hook's idea to start bringing orphans forced to live on the street to Neverland so there are 'herds' of children, boys and girls, running all over the Island."_

"_Yes, I know I have visited Neverland on more than one occasion to help Hook find homes for any child that wished to return here. Neverland is truly a beautiful place, I am glad it has remained untouched by adults that would try to destroy that beauty."_

"_So am I. Can you tell me what the Golden age was like?" _Jack asked and Nightlight did, the two of them talked until North came to take Jack to get something to eat and told him to get some rest, as it was late. Jack and Nightlight bid each other bye, though Nightlight stayed in his room, and Jack followed North out of the room.

* * *

**Ok, we all know that Jack was seventeen when he drowned, or so it says on Wikipedia, so that's his age in this story. Now Peter stopped aging at fourteen and I have combined Disney's version of Peter with Universal's version of Peter which is why he has reddish blond hair and teal eyes. I also hope you like that I changed how Peter and Hook react to each other. Peter, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle will be making an appearance in a later chapter but they are the only ones who will make a repeat appearance.**

**If anyone has a character they wish to see make a brief appearance then just let me know and I'll write them in.**


End file.
